tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs previously broadcast by Southern Broadcasting Network
Below the programs previously aired by Southern Broadcasting Network and ETC. Broadcasts a varlety of programming through its UHF terrestrial television station SBN-TV 21 Manila. For the current shows on ETC of this network, see List of programs broadcast by ETC. Local defunct shows Entertainment * Celebrity Night of Dance and Music (2006-2007) * Chill Spot''1 (2008-2009) * ''Cyber Jam (1996-1999) * ETC HQ (December 3, 2013) * ETCETERA''1 (2013-2015) * ''For Women Only * Friday Night Live (2001) * Gen M''1 (2010-2011) * ''The Journey to the Crown''1 (2016-2017) * ''Let The Music Live (2001) * Rated Oh!''1 * ''SBN 21 Live (1996-2001) * Stylized (2014) * World TV Mag (1992-1996) * XYZ Young Women's TV News * Ito Ang Balita (2002-2004) * Philippine Headline News (1992-2007) * PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1995-1998) * Solar Daybreak''1 (2012–2013) * ''Solar Headlines''1 (2012–2013) * ''Solar Network News''1 (2012–2013) * ''Solar News Cebuano''1 (2013) * ''Solar Newsday''1 (2012–2013) * ''Solar Nightly News''1 (2012-2013) * ''Solar Sports Desk''1 (2012–2013) Public affairs * ''Biblia at Balita (2001) * Elections 2013''1 (2012-2013) * ''Gabay at Aksyon * Inform In 100 (Election Special Reports)''1 (2013) * ''Legal at Espiritual (2001) * Legal Help Desk''1 (2012-2013) * ''MedTalk''1 (2012-2013) * ''The New Bob Garon Debates (2001) * News Café''1 (2012-2013) * ''News.PH''1 (2012-2013) * ''Opposing Views''1 (2013) * ''TownHall: The Solar News-PPCRV Election Series''1 (2013) * ''Usapang Legal with Willie (2006-2007) Informative * Amazing Lifestyle (2001-2003) * Barangay Uniting For Chess (2006-2007) * Buhay Pelota (2003-2007) * Buhay Pinoy (2002-2007) * ETC Hotlist''1 * ''ETC Location''1 * ''ETC Vibe''1 (2008-2011, 2013-2016) * ''Morning! Umaga Na! (2006-2007) * Something to Chew On''1 (2013) * ''What I See''1 (2012–2013) Reality * ''I Am Meg (2013-2015) * Mega Fashion Crew (2013-2014) * Project Runway Philippines''1 (2008-2009, 2015) Religious * ''Ang Dating Daan (1998-2004) * Ang Tamang Daan (2001-2004) * Bible Quiz Bee (2001) * Bible Stories : Comics on T.V. (2001) * Friends Again (2003-2007) * Give Us This Day! with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (now aired on SMNI) * Jesus: Lord Of The Nations (2004-2007) * Kerygma TV (2004-2007) * Oras ng Himala (2001-2007) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004-2007) * Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik (2004-2007) Other programs * Eventure (2001) * The H-Files (2001) Movie blocks/specials * ETC A-List (2008-2011) * ETC Flix (2013-2018) * ETC Music Specials * ETC Presents * Mondays Hollywood Big Hits * Thursday Ninja Specials * Tuesday War Movies * Wednesday Sci-Fi Theatre Music * SBN Karaoke (2001-2006) * SBN Music Videos (2000-2007) TV shopping * Home Shopping Network (2004-2007) * Metro TV * New Life TV Shopping * Sell-A-Vision * The Quantum Channel (1996-2005) * TV Window Shop * Value Vision (1998-2007) * Winner TV Shopping Sports * Jai-Alai Games (2003) * World TV Boxing 1in cooperation with ETC/Talk TV/Solar News Channel Foreign defunct shows * 2 Broke Girls (2013–2017) * 20/20 * The 5th Wheel''1 * ''60 Minutes''1 (2012–2013) * ''The A-List * A to Z (2014–2015) * ABC World News * The Adventures of Wonder Woman * Age of Love''1 * ''Ambush Makeover''1 * ''American Dreams''1 * ''American Idol''1 * ''America's Funniest Home Videos * America's Funniest People * America's Next Top Model''1 (2008–2011, 2013–2015, 2016–present) * ''Anderson Live''1 (2011–2013) * ''The Arsenio Hall Show * Assignment: Earth * Average Joe''1 * ''B-fighter * B-fighter Kabuto * The Bachelor''1 * ''The Bachelor: Rome''1 * ''Bachelor Pad''1 * ''The Bachelorette''1 * ''The Bad Girls Club * Beauty & the Beast''1 (2013–2016) * ''Beauty and the Geek * Blind Date * Blood, Sweat & Heels * Brave New Girls * Broke Back Mountain: The Animated Series * Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty * Built''1 (2014) * ''Candid Camera * Candidly Nicole * Camp''1 * ''The Carrie Diaries''1 (2013–2014) * ''The Catalina''1 * ''Celebrity Night of Music and Dance * Change of Heart * Changeman * Chasing Maria Menounos''1 * ''Chelsea Lately''1 (2008–2010) * ''Child's Play * City Girl Diaries''1 (2014) * ''The Class''1 * ''CNN Headline News * CNN Showbiz * CNN World News * Complete Savages * The Daily 10''1 (2008–2011) * ''Dates * Date My Mom''1 * ''Dateline NBC''1 (2011) * ''Dirty Dancing''1 * ''The Dish''1 * ''Dracula (2015) * Dress My Nest * Dukes of Melrose * E! News''1 (2008–2011) * ''Early Today''1 (2011–2013) * ''Earthwatch * Ed''1 * ''ElimiDate * Emergency Call * Emily Owens, M.D.''1 * ''Entourage''1 * ''Everwood''1 * ''EWTN * Eye Candy''1 * ''Farmer Wants a Wife''1 * ''The Fashion Fund * The Fashion Show * Finding Carter * The Flying Doctors * Foody Call''1 * ''For the Juniors * For Love or Money''1 * ''Formal Wars''1 (2014–2015) * ''Four Weddings * Freddie''1 * ''Friday Night Lights''1 * ''Friends''1 (2008–2011, 2013–2014) * ''Friends with Better Lives''1 * ''Froggy Call''1 * ''Gallery Girls''1 * ''The Game''1 * ''Gerber * Girls Behaving Badly''1 * ''The Girls of the Playboy Mansion''1 * ''Glee''1 (2009–2011, 2013–2015) * ''Good Morning, Miami''1 * ''Gossip Girl''1 (2008–2011) * ''Here Come the Newlyweds''1 (2009–2010) * ''High School Confidential * High School Reunion''1 * ''Hindsight * House of Carters''1 * ''Hot Guys Who Cook * How I Met Your Mother''1 (2008–2011) * ''I Propose * Inside Edition''1 * ''The Insider''1 (2013–2017) * ''Is She Really Going Out With Him? * iZombie (2015–present) * Jake in Progress (2008–2009) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment''1 * ''Joan of Arcadia''1 (2008) * ''Just Say No * Keeping Up with the Kardashians''1 (2008–2011) * ''Kendra (2010–2011) * Kitchen Confidential''1 * ''Knock First''1 * ''Launch My Line''1 (2010–2011) * ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien''1 * ''Late Show with David Letterman''1 * ''The Lying Game''1 (2014) * ''Make Me a Supermodel''1 * ''Married Away * Masked Rider Black * Material Girl''1 * ''Meet My Folks''1 * ''The Millionaire Matchmaker''1 (2009–2011, 2013–2016) * ''Miss Advised''1 * ''MLB on World TV * Mr. Squiggle and Friends * Models NYC (2009) * Models of the Runway (2010–2011) * Mondays Hollywood Big Hits * Momma's Boys''1 (2010) * ''Movie Juice * Mulligrubs * My Boys * My Crazy Love (2015) * NBC Nightly News''1 * ''New Girl (2013–2018) * New Life TV Shopping * New York Fashion Week: Catwalk Review * New Zoo Revue * Newshour * The Next Big Thing: New York''1 * ''Nightline * Nikita''1 * ''Nip/Tuck''1 * ''NYC Prep''1 (2010–2011) * ''The O.C.''1 * ''One Tree Hill''1 (2008–2011) * ''Open House Overhaul * The Originals''1 (2013–2018) * ''Outback Jack''1 * ''Parental Control''1 * ''The Phil Donahue Show * Pitch * Playschool * Powerless * Pretty Little Liars''1 (2010–2011, 2013–2017) * ''Pretty Wicked''1 (2010) * ''Primetime Live * Privileged''1 (2009–2010) * ''Project Runway''1 (2008–2011; 2013–present) * ''Project Runway: All Stars * Project Runway: Threads * Project Runway: Under The Gunn (2015–2016) * Pussycat Dolls Present: Girlicious * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll''1 * ''Quarterlife''1 * ''Queer Eye For The Straight Guy''1 * ''The Rachel Zoe Project''1 (2009–2011; 2014) * ''Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew * Ravenswood * Ready For Love * Relationship Rehab * SBN Music Videos (Sony and BMG) * Sally Jessy Raphaël / Sally * Saturday Night Live * Seinfeld * Selfie (2015) * Sell-a-Vision * Sexiest''1 * ''Shear Genius * The Shepherd's Voice * The Simple Life * Snoop Dogg's Father Hood''1 * ''Solar News Channel Presents: Stories''1 (2013) * ''The Spectacular World of Guinness Records * Split Ends''1 * ''Stalker (2014–2015) * Star-Crossed (2014) * Step It Up and Dance * Super Bowl * Super Fun Night (2013–2014) * Super Rescue Solbrain * Superboy * Takeshi's Castle * The Talk''1 (2011–2013) * ''Thursday Ninja Specials * Tim Gunn's Guide to Style''1 * ''Titans''1 (2012) * ''TMZ''1 (2008–2011, 2013–2018) ** ''TMZ Weekend (2008–2009) * The Tudors * The Today Show''1 (2011–2013) * ''Today Weekend''1 (2011–2013) * ''Today's Talk''1 (2011–2013) * ''Top 20 (2016) * The Tonight Show with Jay Leno''1 (2011–2013) * ''Top Gear''1 (2012–2013) * ''True Beauty''1 (2011) * ''Try My Life''1 * ''Tuesday War Movies * The Tyra Banks Show''1 (2008–2011) * ''Ultimate Style''1 * ''Undercover Boss''1 (2012–2013) * ''Underemployed * Unhitched''1 * ''Value Vision (1996–2007) * The Vampire Diaries''1 (2010–2011, 2013–2017) * ''Veronica Mars''1 (2008) * ''Voltron (later on ABS-CBN in 2000) * Wednesday Sci-Fi Theatre * Welcome to the Parker''1 * ''What I Like About You''1 * ''What It Takes * Who Wants to Marry My Dad?''1 * ''Wildfire''1 * ''Will and Grace''1 * ''World News Tonight * World TV Boxing * Yan Can Cook in cooperation with ETC/Talk TV/Solar News Channel Defunct shows on ETC Local shows * Chill Spot (2008–2009) * ETCETERA (2011–2015) * ETC HQ (2012–2013) * The Journey to the Crown (2016–2017) * Limpo On The Go * Rated Oh! (2004–2008) * Stylized (2014) * Tonight with JP Limpo! Foreign shows * 2 Broke Girls (2011–2017) * Age of Love * Ambush Makeover * American Dreams * American Idol (2012–2016; 2018–present) * America's Next Top Model * Average Joe * The Bachelor * Bachelor Pad * The Bachelorette * Bachelorette Party Las Vegas * Beauty & the Beast (2012–2016) * Bitten * Candidly Nicole * The Catalina * Chelsea Lately (2008–2010) * The Class * Cyrus vs. Cyrus: Design and Conquer * The Daily 10 * Date My Mom * Dirty Dancing * The Dish * E! News * Ed * Emily Owens M.D. * Entourage * ETC A-List * Everwood * The Expandables * Extra (2011–2018) * The F Word * Faking It * Famous in Love (2017–2018) * Fashion Hunters * The Fashion Show * For Love or Money * Freddie * Friday Night Lights * Friends (2005–2014) * Friends to Lovers? * Friends with Benefits * Friends with Better Lives (2014) * Froggy Call * Gallery Girls * The Game * Girls Behaving Badly * The Girls of the Playboy Mansion * Glee (2009–2015) * The Glee Project * Good Morning, Miami * Gossip Girl (2007–2012) * Hellcats * Here Come the Newlyweds * High School Reunion * House of Carters * House of Glam * House of Jazmin * How I Met Your Mother (2006–2011) * Is She Really Going Out With Him? * Jake in Progress (2007–2009) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * Joan of Arcadia * Keeping Up with the Kardashians * Kitchen Confidential * Knock First * Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami * Last Comic Standing * Late Night with Conan O'Brien * LA to Vegas (2018) * Life Sentence (2018) * The Lying Game (2012–2014) * Make Me a Supermodel * Meet My Folks * Millionaire Matchmaker (2009–2016) * Miss Advised * Models of the Runway (2010–2013) * My Boys * NBC Nightly News (2004–2005) * New Girl (2011–2018) * The Next Big Thing: NY * The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep * Nikita (2011–2014) * Nip/Tuck (2004–2007) * The O.C. (2004–2008) * One Tree Hill (2004–2012) * The Originals * Outback Jack * Parental Control * Pretty Little Liars (2010–2017) * Privileged * Project Accessory * Project Runway: Fashion Startup (2018) * Project Runway (2005–present) * Project Runway Philippines (2008–2015) * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll * Quarterlife * Queer Eye For The Straight Guy * The Rachel Zoe Project (2009–2014) * Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew * Ravenswood (2013–2014) * Reign (2013–2017) * Saturday Night Live * Scream Queens (2015–2016) * The Secret Circle * Sexiest * Shear Genius * Significant Others (2004–2007) * The Simple Life * Split Ends * Starting Over * Step It Up and Dance * Style Factory * Tim Gunn's Guide to Style * The Today Show (2004–2005) * TMZ (2008–2018) * True Beauty * Try My Life * The Tyra Banks Show (2005–2011) * Ultimate Style * The Vampire Diaries (2010–2017) * Veronica Mars (2005–2008) * Welcome to the Parker * What I Like About You * Who Lives Here? * Who Wants to Marry My Dad? * Wildfire * Will and Grace * The World According to Paris (2012) Sports specials on ETC * 2008 Beijing Olympics Sports specials * 2008 Beijing Olympics''1 * ''2012 London Olympics''13 * ''Super Bowl 1993 * Cotto Vs. Mayweather HBO Sports 24/7 Documentary Special''2 (2012) * ''National Cheerleading Championship: 2016 Qualifiers''12 (January 23-February 13, 2016) * ''National Cheerleading Championship 2016 National Finals''12 (March 19-20, 2016) * ''Pacquiao Vs. Marquez HBO Sports 24/7 Documentary Special''2 (2011) * ''Pacquiao Vs. Mosley HBO Sports 24/7 Documentary Special''2 (2011) * ''Pacquiao Vs. Rios HBO Sports 24/7 Documentary Special''2 (November 2013) 1in cooperation with ETC/Talk TV/Solar News Channel 2in cooperation with Solar Sports 3in cooperation with Sports5 Special coverage/TV specials * ''American Idol (season 13) Grand Finale''1 (May 22, 2014) * ''American Idol (season 14) Grand Finale''1 (May 13 and 14, 2015) * ''American Idol: The Farewell Season: Grand Finale Week''1 (April 6-8, 2016) * ''American Idol (season 16) Grand Finale Week''1 (May 21 and 22, 2018) * ''American Idol (season 17) Grand Finale''1 (May 20, 2019) * ''The 59th Annual Grammy Awards 2017''1 (February 13, 2017) * ''The 60th Annual Grammy Awards 2018''1 (January 29, 2018) * ''The 61st Annual Grammy Awards 2019''1 (February 11, 2019) * ''BBC Radio 1's: Big Weekend 2014''1 (December 21, 2014, re-run May 9, 2015) * ''Beyonce: Destined For Stardom (December 12, 2015) * Coldplay: Ghost Stories''1 (December 28, 2014, re-run May 23, 2015) * ''Election 2013''2 (May 10–11, 2013) * ''News.PH: Miting de Avance Special''1 (May 1 and May 8, 2013) * ''Impeachment of Renato Corona''1 (January 16–May 2012) * ''FIRST: The Story of the London 2012 Olympic Games''1 (February 23, 2013) * ''State of the Nation Address''1 * ''2013 US Presidential Elections Coverage''1 (November 2012) * ''Congressional Debate on RH Bill''1 (December 12 and December 17, 2012) * ''Ed Sheeran: Live in Dublin''1 (February 14, 2015) * ''Jason Mraz: Live at the Avocado Ranch''1 (December 28, 2014) * ''Jason Mraz Special''1 (October 25 and 27, 2014) * ''JT: Reflections (May 21, 2016) * Miss Universe 2016''1 (January 30, 2017) * ''Olivia Newton-John: Hopelessly Devoted to You (October 10, 2018) * Philippine Fashion Week: Spring Summer''1 (February 7 and 21, 2016) * ''Philippine Fashion Week: Holiday 2016''1 (July 3-August 7, 2016) * ''Senate Probe on Pork Barrel''1 (August–November 2013) * ''2012: A Solar News Year End Report''1 (December 31, 2012) * ''Teen Choice Awards 2014''1 (August 11, 2014) * ''Teen Choice Awards 2015''1 (August 17, 2015) * ''Teen Choice Awards 2016''1 (August 1, 2016) * ''Teen Choice Awards 2017''1 (August 14, 2017) * ''TownHall: Ninoy, The Shot that Rang Out ''1 (August 21, 2013) * ''TownHall: Throwback Martial Law: Never Again ''1 (September 20, 2013) * ''TownHall: Aftershocks''1 (October 18, 2013) * ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade''1 (2012-2013) * ''Gaga by Gaultier''1 (February 14, 2014) * ''Sketchers Street Dance Battle Finals Night (2008-2010, 2013-2014) ** ''Skechers Streetdance Battle : Year 4''1 (December 14 and 21, 2008) ** ''Skechers Streetdance Battle : Year 5''1 (December 13 and 20, 2009) ** ''Skechers Streetdance Battle : Year 6''1 (December 12 and 19, 2010) ** ''Skechers Streetdance Battle : Year 9''1 (December 8 and 15, 2013) ** ''Skechers Streetdance Battle : Year 10''1 (December 7 and 14, 2014) * ''MEGA Fashion Crew Reloaded in Paris TV Special''1 (June 14, 2014) * ''The Today Show Toyota Concert Series''1 (May 25-September 21, 2013) * ''MEGA YDC20 Special''1 (April 26, May 3 and 10, 2015) 1in cooperation with ETC/Talk TV/Solar News Channel See also *Southern Broadcasting Network *Solar Entertainment Corporation *ETC (the former name of Talk TV and Solar News Channel) *List of programs broadcast by ETC